


Without You There's No Reason For My Story

by whendocloudssleep



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Time Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whendocloudssleep/pseuds/whendocloudssleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't sure how since he stopped looking for her a long time ago. He had spent decades searching the galaxy and following any lead that he could. He wants to say that he isn't going to do it, that he isn't going to kill Madame Kovorian, and walk away with that baby, that he isn't going to change the future and the past and every bit of his life that has been forcefully swirled around this person, but he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You There's No Reason For My Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after "The Wedding of River Song" aired, and it was the thing that I hoped we had been building on for the season. Sadly it wasn't and so instead it became my dream ending for River.

He's done it.

He isn't sure how since he stopped looking for her a long time ago. He had spent decades searching the galaxy and following any lead that he could. He wants to say that he isn't going to do it, that he isn't going to kill Madame Kovorian, and walk away with that baby, that he isn't going to change the future and the past and every bit of his life that has been forcefully swirled around this person, but he is. He's going to march in there and kill a woman, and he isn't going to feel any guilt about it, before taking the child of two of his best friends and giving her back to them.

He thinks that maybe he shouldn't though. He had told her that time could be re-written and she had wanted him to leave everything the way it was. He knows how to block the Time Lord part of her, how to keep it so that she won't remember, he's been forced to do that before, but can he do it again. Can he take away River's life and change Melody's future?

The Doctor can see the other timelines curling around him. If he does Amy won't remember River being with them at the Byzantium because she won't have been there, Rory won't remember going to get her out of prison because she never will have been arrested, and Donna won't remember the curly blonde woman who once stopped her on the street to tell her she was wonderful. He can see the library changing. It isn't him in the chair, it's no one. He'll have to go and fix that again, this time in a way that won't kill him, Jim the Fish's dam was never destroyed, so he isn't rebuilding it.

But River wouldn't have to deal with the Doctor not knowing who she is, she wouldn't be forced to kill him, wouldn't be forced to love him.

He knows that he doesn't love her, not yet at least, and that this would be a way to get out of a relationship with her without anyone getting hurt, but is that true? Will they get hurt? Will something mess up, or a time come when he really needs her and will have no one to call on for help?

No, he thinks and his mind flashes with images of Rose Tyler, Mickey and Martha Smith, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, Wilfred Mott, Sarah-Jane Smith, Craig Owens, the list in his mind goes on and on before he realizes that there are people that he hasn't met yet that will help him through.

He decides it then, that while River needs him, Melody needs her parents more and off he goes, rushing into the building no plan and no briefcase, only a screwdriver and knowledge of how to be sneaky.

It's a high frequency that does it in the end. He scrambles Madame Kovorian's brain, leaving her little more than a vegetable in her chair, and the Doctor carries baby Melody off into the TARDIS.

It doesn't take him long to put up the mental blocks that will keep Melody Pond far away from becoming River Song. He can feel the timelines beginning to shift, changing into what would happen if he were to keep Melody here and raise her as his daughter in the TARDIS. She grows up hearing stories about his old companions, and meeting the new ones he makes. It isn't a bad life but it's not the one he wants her to lead, and after blocking regeneration, he heads to the Ponds' residence.

As Amy opens the door, she looks sad even though she moves to throw her arms around his neck, the tiny bundle in his arms stops her and a moment later, after a silent call Rory appears next to Amy in the doorway. The Doctor's next words are going to change the future and the past and the present and all of their lives, so he speaks them quietly, voice barely able to be heard.

"I found her."


End file.
